


Experimentation

by venusbits



Series: Always Something New [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, But without the labels, Can be read standalone, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusbits/pseuds/venusbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you have something in mind?” Wakatoshi saw the glint in his eyes that said he had an idea. Satori was always suggesting new things he'd read about. Some of them were quite pleasant, and Wakatoshi had become rather fond of the way Satori always shrieked when he found his release.</p>
<p>Or Satori wants to try something new and Wakatoshi finds it rather enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

Satori jumped onto the bed, crawling up until he could drape himself over Wakatoshi's chest. It was one of his favourite places to be, their bodies pressed together and Satori's face resting on his shoulder. “So, what did you want to do today?” he asked, tracing one hand along Wakatoshi's collarbone. They didn't have anything planned. Now that their season was over, volleyball practice had gone down a notch; exams and their futures looming instead.

Whatever happened, he still planned to play volleyball. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the moment now. “Did you have something in mind?” Wakatoshi saw the glint in his eyes that said he had an idea. Satori was always suggesting new things he'd read about. Some of them were quite pleasant, and Wakatoshi had become rather fond of the way Satori always shrieked when he found his release.

Wriggling a little, Satori hummed against his collarbones, leaving gentle kisses wherever he could reach. “Well...” he drew a circle with his finger, the uncharacteristic hesitance showing how much this mattered to him. “I was wondering,” he looked up and bit his lip. “If I could maybe blow you?”

Wakatoshi frowned at him. He wasn't familiar with the term, but then he rarely paid attention to colloquial terms for things. “Blow me?” he repeated, wanting clarification.

Satori understood his question. “Like a blowjob. Well, not _like_ a blowjob I mean it _is_ a blowjob.” He studied Wakatoshi's face and rolled his eyes. “I want to suck your dick,” he announced.

“That's blunt,” Wakatoshi murmured, contemplating the thought. Satori never minced his words, preferring to tell you straight to your face what he thought. Wakatoshi was grateful for it.

“So is your cock,” Satori retorted, thin eyebrows raised.

That startled a laugh out of him. “Point,” he conceded. “It doesn't sound very hygienic though,” he mused. Maybe he should have a shower first?

Satori snorted and buried his head into Wakatoshi's neck. “You're adorable, you know that?” he laughed, shaking his head and causing his hair to fly out.

The strands tickled, thought Wakatoshi ignored the discomfort. He liked Satori's laugh.

“It's okay, it's not going to be any messier than using our hands.” Satori lifted a shoulder. “Maybe less, depending on whether I can swallow or not. Dunno, never tried it.” He glanced at Wakatoshi. “I'll grab a cloth.”

Wakatoshi closed his eyes and thought about it. It didn't sound appealing to begin with; with teeth and saliva over sensitive parts of himself, surely it wouldn't feel that nice. On the other hand, he'd enjoyed Satori's ministrations previously, despite his unfamiliarity with it. If the actions proved unsatisfactory, they could put it aside as a failed experiment and move on. Until then, they wouldn't know if they didn't try. “Alright,” he answered finally. “Should I have a shower first?”

Satori shook his head and drew back. “Nah, you're good.” He sat back until he was sitting on his knees, straddling Wakatoshi's hips.

Wakatoshi half sat up, bracing himself with a hand. “Where do you want me to be?”

Satori pursed his lips and thought about it. “Umm...I guess you could lie down if you wanted? Or you could sit on the edge of the bed and I could kneel on the floor.” He licked his lips then, a smirk crossing his face. “You might see better that way.”

“Does the viewing increase the pleasure?” Wakatoshi wondered. Perhaps it was like cooking; the scent and texture of the food increased the enjoyment of the meal.

Shrugging, Satori got to his feet and stretched his arms above his head. “I don't know. Maybe we could try both ways, if you like it. Compare them.”

“That sounds reasonable.” He grasped the back of his shirt and yanked it over his head, tossing it to the side.

Satori stared at him with wide eyes. “What was that for?” His eyes trailed over Wakatoshi's bare chest appreciatively.

Wakatoshi tilted his head, his brows furrowing. “I believed you liked this view,” he explained. Normally, Satori begged him to take his shirt off before they began anything. If Satori stayed over Wakatoshi ended up sleeping without a shirt. He'd accepted it as something Satori liked and it didn't bother him.

“Oh I do,” Satori agreed immediately, his glance flicking up and down. “Very much so.” He closed the gap between them, dropping his hands to sit on Wakatoshi's narrow hips. From there he leaned forward, leisurely pressing their lips together. “You're beautiful, Wakatoshi,” he murmured.

“You always say that.” Wakatoshi let his fingers run through Satori's flaming hair. Red like flame, or the brightest plants in his garden. His own brown hair didn't shine like fire in the sunlight. He'd started planning his summer garden already, and there were more than a few red flowers and plants he wanted to include.

“It's true though,” Satori insisted, nudging him back towards the bed.

Wakatoshi followed his lead, letting Satori push him down until he was sitting on the edge. He looked up to meet Satori's gaze, unused to having to raise his eyes.

Satori looked powerful above him; lithe muscles and wicked grin, like a trickster god choosing to play. His fingertips trailed down Wakatoshi's chest, raising faint shivers. In one fluid motion, he fell to his knees, spreading Wakatoshi's legs apart. His hands lingered on Wakatoshi's thighs, squeezing the muscles there.

“May I touch you?” Wakatoshi asked, wanting to run his fingers through Satori's hair. He'd discovered Satori liked the contact, his eyes often half-closing in pleasure at the feeling of hands running through his hair. He claimed it was relaxing.

“Yes.” Satori grinned up at him, drawing circles on the inside of his thighs. He hadn't made any other moves yet, keeping his touches light and soothing. “Of course you can, Wakatoshi,” he hummed when Wakatoshi did so.

His hands moved lower, his thumbs tracing over Satori's lips. They were nice, smooth to kiss and taste. Sometimes Satori used fruity chap sticks just to give his lips different tastes. Wakatoshi rather liked the strawberry one. It was sweet but strong, much like the boy wearing it. When Wakatoshi had commented that aloud, Satori had shrieked and turned bright red, stuttering out a thank you. He'd worn it more often though. “No chap stick today?” Wakatoshi couldn't help commenting, the corners of his lips tilting up.

Satori snickered, slapping the thigh under his hand. “No, but I can put some on if you want. Don't know if it's worth it, since my lips will be around your dick.” He smirked, one eyebrow raised. “That might be hot though.”

“I fail to see the connection between heat and chap stick.” Wakatoshi's brows furrowed, his hands slipping from where they were cupping Satori's cheeks.

Satori started laughing, resting his head against Wakatoshi's thigh. “No you silly, hot as in sexy.”

“Ah.” His cheeks started to feel warm. While he was growing more familiar with the slang terms Satori preferred, it was still difficult to keep them straight in his mind. There were so many variations for the same meaning.

“Don't feel bad,” Satori said seriously, all humour gone. “You know you can always ask me if you're not sure, and I'm not going to laugh just because you're not familiar with something. I don't want you to feel _wrong_ about this, so if you're not okay, you have to tell me.” It was the same warning he gave every time they did something.

It was reassuring to know he cared. “I will,” Wakatoshi agreed. There were a couple of times in the past his feelings had overwhelmed him and he'd had to stop. It shamed him to admit he was relieved when they stopped, but confiding so to Satori had gotten him a punch on the shoulder and 'Duh, Wakatoshi! That's the whole point!' like it was obvious.

“What are you thinking about?” Satori asked, poking his chest. “You've got that frowny face on, the one that says you're mildly concerned about something.”

Did he have such a face? “I didn't realise I was making such a face,” he admitted. “I was remembering the last time I asked you to stop.”

Satori froze then, his hands stilling where they were running over the bulge in his pants. “Do you want me to stop now?”

“No.” And he didn't. Now that Satori had started brushing his hand over Wakatoshi's crotch, the now-familiar burn of arousal sparking in his blood, he didn't want it to stop. Perhaps his view would change in the future, but he was willing to give himself over to Satori's experiments presently.

Satori grinned, rocking back onto his heels and looking up. “Alright then. Mind if you ditch the pants? They're kind of in the way, for what I had in mind.”

Wakatoshi stood up and shed his pants in one motion. He stood there naked, staring down at Satori because he knew the other boy liked it.

Sure enough, Satori's mouth had dropped open and his cheeks had gone pink. “Much better.” He waited for Wakatoshi to sit back on the edge of the bed before shuffling forward, settling himself once more between his legs. “How are you feeling?” He kept his hands on Wakatoshi's knees, waiting for a response.

Wakatoshi lifted a shoulder. “I am fine. Would you like to try your blowjob now?” While the idea had sounded unappealing to begin with, curiosity had caused him to wonder how it would feel to have his cock inside Satori's warm mouth.

Rubbing his hands together, Satori beamed. “If you're ready, then yes.” He grasped Wakatoshi's dick and pulled it a few times. Then he licked his lips and leaned forward, his eyes flicking up to meet Wakatoshi's. “Remember, if this doesn't feel good, tell me.”

He nodded, the sight of Satori's mouth so close to him sending a thrill of anticipation through his body. It was like the absolute moment before a toss; the breathtaking _wait_ before the ball descended. Or the way Satori leant forward and closed his lips around the head of Wakatoshi's cock and _oh_ –

He jerked in reflex, completely unprepared for the sensitivity. He couldn't help the sharp inhale, or the way his heart rate increased.

Satori sat back, his eyes going wide. “You okay?” He stroked along Wakatoshi's thighs, the motion soothing.

“I wasn't prepared for how it felt,” Wakatoshi said, closing his eyes. He'd thought the wetness of saliva would be unpleasant. He hadn't accounted for the pressure closing around him, or the texture of Satori's tongue. His expectations were off. “It wasn't bad, however,” he reassured Satori, who was still watching him without moving. “I may be more sensitive there, and the press of your tongue was unexpected.”

Satori's expression shifted into relief. “Phew, okay, that was my fault. I kind of dove in too fast there. Sorry!” He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. “You do tend to react more when I rub my thumb over the head, so I should have predicted that.” He blew his hair out of his eyes. “Want to try again?” He pressed a kiss to Wakatoshi's thigh, just above the knee.

“Yes.” Considering how he'd reacted after the first touch, he was eager to explore further. Wakatoshi moved his legs further apart, giving Satori more room. He cupped Satori's jaw and drew his face closer. “I still want this.”

This time, he was prepared for the touch of Satori's lips on his cock.

Instead, Satori kept his mouth closed, simply brushing his lips up and down the length of Wakatoshi's cock. The motions were soft, gentle, soothing after how intense the first touch had been.

It still sent electricity sparking through his veins, and he shivered. There was a big difference between the feel of Satori's calloused hands and the soft give of his lips. Satori's hair tickled his thighs, light brushes that somehow ramped up the tension coiling in his body. A moan rumbled in his chest, startling them both.

Satori's lips quirked into a smile. He pressed a kiss to the base of Wakatoshi's cock, slowly running his lips back up until his breath ghosted over the head. His gaze flicked up again, checking for confirmation.

With a nod, Wakatoshi watched in breathless anticipation. Satori's lips closed over his cock, warm and wet and _welcoming_. He tangled his fingers in Satori's hair, not tight but enough to ground himself. It felt _good, so good_.

Satori swiped his tongue around the underside; short, sweet strokes that just barely reached past the head. He was teasing, or perhaps familiarising himself with the way Wakatoshi filled his mouth.

He fought down the urge to buck his hips, wanting more of that warmth but not willing to hurt Satori. Instead he forced air into his lungs, odd gasps escaping his throat with every swipe of Satori's tongue.

And then Satori drew him in deeper, further into that incredible heat. His hips jerked, his cock jolting forward and hitting the back of Satori's throat.

Satori choked and fell backwards, coughing a few times. “Fuck,” he rasped, covering his mouth with his hand.

“I apologise,” Wakatoshi said quickly, hands tilting Satori's face up. Was he hurt? “That was my fault, I lost control of myself.” He was ashamed to admit it, displeased that something enjoyable for him had resulted in this.

Satori rubbed his throat and huffed. He reached up to place a hand to Wakatoshi's neck, pulling him down to press their foreheads together. “Calm down, it's okay. I'm glad you were having fun,” he chuckled. “I had no idea you could be so noisy, Wakatoshi. You've been moaning more now than ever I've heard in the past.”

Wakatoshi didn't know how to respond, heat burning all over his body.

“I love it.” Satori winked and kissed him, slow and reassuring. He pulled back abruptly, grimacing. “Shit, I forgot where my mouth has been. Sorry,” he mumbled, slapping a hand to his face. “I probably taste like cock.”

“I thought I was the one who tasted like cock,” Wakatoshi said, his voice perfectly level.

Satori burst into laughter, and just like that the mood was better. “People who say you have no sense of humour _clearly_ do not know you at all!” he gasped out between laughs. Still wearing a smile, he settled his hands on Wakatoshi's hips. “Okay,” he said, a wicked glint in his eyes, “no more screw ups. I'm gonna suck you till you come.” And then his lips closed around Wakatoshi's cock once more.

He was already close to the edge, Wakatoshi realised, his hands touching Satori where he could. His cock was painfully hard; the mix of arousal and interrupted pleasure only serving to heighten the sensations he was feeling now. Moans passed his lips frequently, a desperate attempt to release some of the tension.

Satori made good on his word, hollowing his cheeks and moving up and down Wakatoshi's cock. He was careful not to go too far and repeat the previous incident, his movements calculated to fit as much of Wakatoshi in as he could without going overboard. One of his hands came up to grasp the base of Wakatoshi's cock, stroking in time to the movement of his mouth.

His body went taut; the heat and touch and fire in his veins suddenly _too much_ , pleasure to the point of pain. “Satori!” he gasped, trying to warn him, his hands scrabbling to push Satori away. He tumbled over the edge, body jerking and his release filling Satori's mouth.

Once he'd finished, realisation struck him and he immediately looked for Satori.

He was hunched over in the same spot, head bowed. “Ugh,” Satori grunted, wiping his mouth and sitting up. “Sorry I dirtied your floor. I thought I could swallow it but uhh...instead I didn't and now there's a puddle of come on your floor.”

“But are you alright?” Wakatoshi asked. The state of his floor didn't concern him, Satori did. He knew he'd bucked his hips when he'd come and he wanted to make sure he hadn't hit the back of Satori's throat again.

“I'm good, though my mouth tastes gross.” Satori waved a hand dismissively and stood up. “Ow,” he hissed, rubbing his knees. “Maybe next time I should wear kneepads.” He shrugged and went to the bathroom. “Wakatoshi,” he called back, “I'll clean up the mess in a second but I really need to brush my teeth right now.”

Wakatoshi frowned in his direction. “Of course.” It didn't bother him that Satori needed a moment. In actuality he was glad Satori was taking care of himself, and not just Wakatoshi.

Now that he wasn't engaged in enjoyable activities however, he sought out his pants and put them back on, leaving the shirt where it was. He wasn't sure what else Satori had in mind for the day, therefore he'd leave his shirt off for now.

Satori came back into the room, a faint mint scent wafting after him. “Much better,” he announced, walking over to the mess. True to his word, he'd brought a cloth with him – two, it appeared. “Oh,” he said, disappointed when he noticed Wakatoshi wearing his pants. “I thought you might have wanted to clean up.”

“I will be fine for tonight,” Wakatoshi said, taking the cloth out of his hand and moving to clean up the mess.

“Hey!” Satori screeched, shoving his shoulder. “I was going to do that!”

“Too late.” Wakatoshi smirked, swiping up the last of it and folding over the cloth. “Besides, as the one who made the mess it should be my responsibility.”

Satori huffed, but there was a smile on his face. “You goof. But that's why I like you.” He rolled his shoulders and sat on the bed.

Wakatoshi washed the cloth off in the sink and threw it in the laundry basket. He returned to his room to find Satori lounging on his bed, a manga in his hands. “Was that all for the moment?” he asked, wondering if Satori wanted to get off as well.

“Mm-hmm.” Satori beckoned him over without looking up. “Now come here and be a warm, hard pillow. We can do something else later.”

Well, he couldn't refuse such a humble request.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't originally planning to make this a series but I got this idea in mind and I ended up continuing ahaha. Also because I think these two need more love. You don't have to read this as a sequel if you don't want, there's no timeline setting to put it specifically in one spot. :)
> 
> I honestly can't believe how many nice comments I received on my first ushiten fic thank you to everyone who leaves comments and kudos/bookmarks/subscriptions. <3 You are all wonderful thank you so much for your support. I think those comments might have been the reason I was so eager to keep writing more ushiten tbh. 
> 
> If you spot any typos please let me know!
> 
> I have a [tumblr!](http://venusbits.tumblr.com)


End file.
